


everyone must die

by humanveil



Series: no sacrifice without blood [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Family history.
Series: no sacrifice without blood [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972747
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	everyone must die

Headstones peak through the early-morning fog, the air thick, heavy, as Lucius passes by. The land is meticulous; there are no flowers, no weeds, no signs of mourning. There is only pure green grass, each grave a replica of the one before it. Perfectly symmetrical.

( _Planned,_ Lucius realises, now.)

In the half-dark of the rising sun, he can only just make out the words carved in stone. _Nicholas, Brutus, Armand…_ Each name is one he recognises from his father’s teachings: Family history, he’d called it. All lies. All taught with the same meaning.

_This is something to be proud of._


End file.
